zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Escape Wiki:Archived polls
This is the archive of all the polls that have been featured on the Main Page. Who is your all-time favorite character? Original run: 22:48, September 14, 2011 - 03:59, November 19, 2011 * Ace - 7 (4.9%) * Snake - 46 (32.1%) * Santa - 29 (20.28%) * Clover - 13 (9.09%) * Junpei - 12 (8.39%) * June - 14 (9.49%) * Seven - 11 (7.69%) * Lotus - 8 (5.59%) * 9th Man - 3 (2.1%) Total: 143 Which of the players from the upcoming game, Gyokugen Dasshutsu Adv: Zennin Shiboudes, do you think will be the new Zero? Original run: 05:43, November 19, 2011 - 14:14, November 22, 2012 * Sigma - 71 (16.28%) * Phi - 24 (5.5%) * Dio - 7 (1.61%) * Tenmyouji - 8 (1.83%) * Quark - 19 (4.36%) * Luna - 30 (6.88%) * Clover - 97 (22.25%) * Alice - 22 (5.05%) * K - 9 (2.06%) * Someone else - 149 (34.17%) Total: 436 In Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, who did you think was the killer before the killer's identity was revealed? Original run: 22:22, November 22, 2012 - 19:55, December 21, 2012 * Ace - 40 (28.78%) * Snake - 14 (10.07%) * Santa - 23 (16.55%) * Clover - 10 (7.10%) * Junpei - 2 (1.44%) * June - 9 (6.47%) * Seven - 7 (5.04%) * Lotus - 8 (5.76%) * 9th Man - 2 (1.44%) * Zero - 16 (11.51%) * Someone else - 8 (5.76%) Total: 139 In Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, who did you suspect was Zero? Original run: 04:08, December 22, 2012 - 17:37, January 22, 2013 * Ace - 36 (20.11%) * Snake - 16 (8.94%) * Santa - 36 (20.11%) * Clover - 2 (1.12%) * Junpei - 8 (4.47%) * June - 38 (21.23%) * Seven - 0 (0.00%) * Lotus - 7 (3.91%) * 9th Man - 3 (1.68%) * Cap - 1 (0.56%) * Alice - 2 (1.12%) * Someone else - 30 (16.76%) Total: 179 In Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, which door had your favorite puzzle(s)? Original run: 01:48, January 23, 2013 - 19:44, May 4, 2013 * Door 1 - 11 (8.66%) * Door 2 - 4 (3.15%) * Door 3 - 4 (3.15%) * Door 4 - 8 (6.3%) * Door 5 - 25 (19.69%) * Door 6 - 3 (2.3%) * Door 7 - 7 (5.51%) * Door 8 - 4 (3.15%) *'Door 9 - 61 (48.03%)' Total: 127 In Virtue's Last Reward, out of the 9 players, which one is your favorite? Original run: 19:44, May 4, 2013 - 00:34, July 4, 2013 * Sigma - 24 (11.27%) * Phi - 57 (26.76%) * Quark - 6 (2.82%) * Tenmyouji 9 (4.23%) * Dio - 4 (1.88%) * Luna - 54 (25.35%) * Clover - 26 (12.21%) * K - 22 (10.33%) * Alice - 11 (5.16%) Total: 213 In 999, out of the 9 players, which one did you think has the best character design? Original run: 00:34, July 4, 2013 - 05:08, September 1, 2013. * Ace - 12 (4.82%) * Snake - 69 (27.71%) * Santa - 42 (16.87%) * Clover - 34 (13.65%) * Junpei - 24 (9.64%) * June - 32 (12.85%) * Seven - 8 (3.21%) * Lotus - 24 (9.64%) * 9th Man - 4 (1.61%) Total: 249 In Virtue's Last Reward, who did you think was the killer? Original run: 05:08, September 1, 2013 - 23:35, January 16, 2014. * Sigma - 4 (1.9%) * Phi - 6 (2.8%) * Dio - 138 (65.09%) * Tenmyouji - 4 (1.9%) * Quark - 10 (4.7%) * Clover - 7 (3.3%) * K - 9 (4.2%) * Luna - 10 (4.7%) * Alice - 1 (.47%) * The old woman - 5 (2.4%) * Another person - 18 (8.5%) Total: 212 In 999, what was your favorite ending? Original run: 23:35, January 16, 2014 - 00:39, April 17, 2014 * Submarine Ending - 9 (3.9%) * Knife Ending - 6 (2.6%) * Safe Ending - 32 (13.85%) * Axe Ending - 40 (17.32%) * Coffin Ending - 3 (1.3%) * True Ending - 141 (61.04%) Total: 231 In 999, which character do you think has the funniest quotes? Original run: 00:39, April 17, 2014 - 00:32, June 13, 2014 * Ace - 1 (1%) * Snake - 5 (5%) * Santa - 9 (9%) * Clover - 1 (1%) * Junpei - 62 (62%) * June - 9 (9%) * Seven - 5 (5%) * Lotus - 6 (6%) * The 9th Man - 2 (2%) Total: 100 In VLR, which character do you think has the funniest quotes? Original run: 00:39, April 17, 2014 - 00:32, June 13, 2014 * Sigma - 22 (32.84%) * Phi - 2 (2.99%) * Alice - 0 (0%) * Luna - 1 (1.49%) * Clover - 3 (4.48%) * Dio - 7 (10.45%) * Quark - 1 (1.49%) * Tenmyouji - 1 (1.49%) * K - 2 (2.99%) * Zero III - 28 (41.79%) Total: 67 Character Popularity Tournament (Round 1) Original run: 00:32, June 13, 2014 - 10:22, June 20, 2014 * Clover (#1) - 17 (100%) * Gordain (#16) - 0 (0%) Total: 17 * Phi (#1) - 13 (92.86%) * ? (#16) - 1 (7.14%) Total: 14 * Snake (#2) - 11 (84.62%) * All-Ice (#15) - 2 (15.38%) Total: 13 * Luna (#2) - 13 (92.86%) * Diana (#15) - 1 (7.14%) Total: 14 Original run: 10:22, June 20, 2014 - 17:30, June 27, 2014 * June (#3) - 15 (100%) * Musashidou (#14) - 0 (0%) Total: 15 * Clover (VLR) (#3) - 13 (76.47%) * Kyle (#14) - 4 (23.53%) Total: 17 * Santa (#4) - 15 (100%) * Nijisaki (#13) - 0 (0%) Total: 15 * Sigma (#4) - 8 (53.33%) * Akane (67 Yrs.) (#13) - 7 (46.67%) Total: 15 Original run: 17:30, June 27, 2014 - 17:29, July 4, 2014 * Lotus (#5) - 18 (94.74%) * Ennea (#12) - 1 (5.26%) Total: 19 * K (#5) - 17 (89.47%) * Zero Sr. (#12) - 2 (10.53%) Total: 19 * Junpei (#6) - 18 (85.71%) * Nona (#11) - 3 (14.29%) Total: 21 * Alice (#6) - 9 (39.13%) * Akane (22 Yrs.) (#11) - 14 (60.87%) Total: 23 Original run: 17:29, July 4, 2014 - 02:49, July 11, 2014 *'Seven (#7) - 12 (66.67%)' *Zero (#10) - 6 (33.33%) Total: 18 *'Tenmyouji (#7) - 11 (68.75%)' *Zero III (#10) - 5 (31.25%) Total: 16 *'Ace (#8) - 10 (55.56%)' *The 9th Man (#9) - 8 (44.44%) Total: 18 *'Quark (#8) - 10 (55.56%)' *Dio (#9) - 8 (44.44%) Total: 18 Character Popularity Tournament (Round 2) Original run: 02:49, July 11, 2014 - 15:59, July 18, 2014 *'Clover (#1) - 25 (96.15%)' *Ace (#8) - 1 (3.85%) Total: 26 *'Phi (#1) - 16 (84.21%)' *Quark (#8) - 3 (15.79%) Total: 19 *'Snake (#2) - 18 (85.71%)' *Seven (#7) - 3 (14.29%) Total: 21 *'Luna (#2) - 14 (73.68%)' *Tenmyouji (#7) - 5 (26.32%) Total: 19 Original run: 15:59, July 18, 2014 - 13:15, July 25, 2014 *June (#3) - 10 (32.26%) *'Junpei (#6) - 21 (67.74%)' Total: 31 *Clover (VLR) (#3) - 3 (17.65%) *'Akane (22 Yrs.) (#11) - 14 (82.35%)' Total: 17 *'Santa (#4) - 12 (70.59%)' *Lotus (#5) - 5 (29.41%) Total: 17 *Sigma (#4) - 8 (47.05%) *'K (#5) - 9 (52.95%)' Total: 17 Character Popularity Tournament (Round 3) Original run: 15:59, July 18, 2014 - 09:06, August 1, 2014 *Clover (#1) - 21 (46.66%) *'Santa (#4) - 24 (53.33%)' Total: 45 *'Phi (#1) - 28 (77.77%)' *K (#5) - 8 (22.22%) Total: 36 *'Snake (#2) - 20 (51.28%)' *Junpei (#6) - 19 (48.72%) Total: 39 *'Luna (#2) - 21 (63.63%)' *Akane (22 Yrs.) - 12 (36.36%) Total: 33 Character Popularity Tournament (Final Four) Original run: 09:06, August 1, 2014 - 03:52, August 8, 2014 *'Snake (#2) - 26 (65%)' *Santa (#4) - 14 (35%) Total: 40 *'Phi (#1) - 18 (56.25%)' *Luna (#2) - 14 (43.75%) Total: 32 Character Popularity Tournament (Finals) Original run: 03:52, August 8, 2014 - 02:17, August 15, 2014 *Snake (#2) - 17 (47.22%) *'Phi (#1) - 19 (52.78%)' Total: 36 In VLR, what was your favorite good ending? Original run: 02:17, August 15, 2014 - 13:41, January 2, 2015 *'Luna END - 104 (49.3%)' *K END - 10 (4.74%) *Dio END - 6 (2.84%) *Tenmyouji END - 9 (4.27%) *Clover END - 6 (2.84%) *Quark END - 2 (0.95%) *Alice END - 3 (1.42%) *Sigma END - 2 (0.95%) *Phi END - 69 (32.7%) Total: 211 What is your favorite relationship in the series? Original run: 13:41, January 2, 2015 - 12:01, November 1, 2016 *'Junpei and June (Romantic) - 476 (36.7%)' *Junpei and Clover (Romantic) - 39 (3%) *Seven and Lotus (Romantic) - 44 (3.4%) *Snake and Clover (Siblings) - 179 (13.8%) *Santa and June (Siblings) - 63 (4.9%) *Sigma and Phi (Romantic) - 135 (10.4%) *Sigma and Luna (Romantic) - 152 (11.7%) *Alice and Clover (Friendship) - 23 (1.8%) *Tenmyouji and Quark (Family) - 55 (4.2%) *K and Dio (Hate) - 12 (1%) *Tenmyouji and Dio (Hate) - 7 (.5%) *Zero III and Dio (Hate) - 25 (2%) *Other - 42 (3.2%) *I don't like relationships! - 45 (3.5%) Total: 1297